The Woman In The Shoe
by MK-LJR-BB
Summary: They never found the note from Meg Taylor about giving Andy to Carol Grant. So Bones fully adopts him. Two-weeks later tragedystrikes the Brennan family, leaving Bones two more children. How will Booth help? One things for sure, she needs a new house!
1. Normalcies

**Normalcies**

_** Physical confrontation, that's my main skill! **_

"Hey Bones," Booth walked into her apartment, carrying a box full of Thai-food, and a grocery bag, "I got Wong's and baby formula. Where's my man Andy?"

Brennan walked out of her kitchen munching a cracker and bouncing Andy on her hip, "Mmmh… put it on the coffee table and come in the kitchen for a minute please…" she turned back into the kitchen as she finished her sentence.

He neatly laid out all the Thai-food on the coffee table, and proceeded to the kitchen, he couldn't help but smile. Andy sat, comfortably swinging in a baby-swing as Brennan desperately scrubbed at a dirty dish in the sink.

"This is why you need a dishwasher Bones… especially now that you have a baby… in the house…"

Bones gently set down the casserole dish she'd been scrubbing and sighed, "I know that, I ordered one… it was supposed to be here three days ago! But stupid Lowes can't get it here on time apparently!"

Booth dropped the baby-formula on the counter, "All right Bones," he gently massaged her shoulders, "calm down… now why are you so tense about this? You're never tense about small stuff like this… you, you're all… compartmentalized. What's wrong? Is it Andy?"

She sighed and pushed away, even though the massage felt really good, "God no, Andy's perfect… I was on the phone with Lowes today, longer than I was on the phone with congress three weeks ago, to get that bridge re-built, and yet something I bought and paid for still isn't here? It just irks me a little…"

"Angela was over here on the phone too… wasn't she?" he nodded knowingly. That woman's temper rubbed off on everyone.

"Yes…" she admitted, when she looked at his smug grin she added, "shut-up…" and went back to her dishes, "Are you gonna help me?"

"Of course…" he had already begun rolling up his sleeves.


	2. Tragedy Strikes

**Tragedy Strikes**

_** I'ma need a flashier tie... **_

"Booth, you'll be happy to know, my dishwasher was finally delivered and installed this morning." She said with the biggest, happiest smile he'd seen on her in a long time.

This was gonna kill her.

"Temperance, where's Andy?"

"With Angela… why?"

"Temp, there are some police officer's who need to talk to you…"

This was gonna kill her.

"Booth? What's going on? Are they gonna take Andy?" her voice cracked, "I just got him and I…"

"Dr. Temperance Brennan?" a young, blonde, rookie cop, whom Booth very much would've liked to knock out, interrupted. "I'm sorry but, we couldn't find your father, and well you were the only other next of kin."

She stopped, "Next of kin, to whom?"

This was gonna kill her.

"Your brother, Russell Brennan and his wife Amy Brennan were both involved in a motor vehicle accident this morning."

"Oh God, What hospital are they at…"

"Bones…"

This was gonna kill her.

"Mam, I'm sorry… you misunderstood. It was fatal… on both accounts."

She didn't realize it was her own voice she heard screaming, until Booth caught her and she saw Angela running towards her.


	3. Instantaneous

**Instantaneous**

_** Of course you did look pretty hot on the view... I think Rosie had a thing for you! ** _

I took several hours to stop screaming, and then she only stopped because her throat was raw. Russ, whom she'd just got back, was gone, and Amy… she'd been so nice, so friendly. They might've turned out to be good friends, and there girls… THEIR GIRLS!

Bones jumped up, "What about Haley and Emma? Oh God… they were so young…" she paused and stood up, all but running from her big comfy chair, to where Booth sat, talking to the cop.

Booth turned and faced her, meeting her more than angry glare; just as her finger poked him in the chest… hard!

"You… how can you claim there's a God!?"

"Temperance…"

She started crying again, "Why would he take two perfectly happy little girls?" she sobbed.

"What little girls?" the cop asked, genuinely confused.

She instantly sobered. If Haley and Emma were still alive, she'd believe there was a God and even go to church, "Haley and Emma, their daughters."

"Oh…" the cop sighed in relief, "Apparently they were dropped off at a 'sleep-over' birthday party…"

"Oh thank-god!" now it was Brennan's turn to sigh in relief, then she stiffened again, "Can I ask…"

"Temperance…" Booth hated the scientist side of her sometimes, "Don't…" he warned gently.

Her gaze flicked to Booth and then back to the cop, and instantly re-worded her question, "Did they hurt? I mean… did they feel anything?"

Booth sighed, thank-god she'd taken the hint.

"No Mam, both deaths, though tragic, were instantaneous…"


	4. Girls, Girls, Girls

**Girls, Girls, Girls**

_** Now I see why Temperance writes those, dirty little scenes in her books! **_

The cop had finally left, much to Booth's joy.

"Do you think the girls know yet?" Brennan paced her office.

Booth closed her office door and caught her by the shoulders. "Temp… come on, sit down…" he gently pushed her towards the couch.

Once they were both seated, Booth took her small shaking hands, in his large capable ones.

"That's what I was discussing with Trooper Pickett… he said no one had informed them. He felt because of the girl's young age… that a trusted family member should be the one to tell them…" he waited for it to click in her brain.

"Me…" she took a sobering sniffle and nodded, "They mean me…" she looked almost angry.

"Since your fathers not available…"

"My father's NEVER available! Not when… not when it really matters, not when I need him!" she sobbed again, "I have to tell enough families, that part of them is gone, is never coming back, never coming home… you and Angela, you think I don't get it! But I do, I do… more than you realize… and now? Haley and Emma… I have to do it again…"

"Bones… hey…" he crooked his pointer finger under her chin, and forced her eyes to meet his, "I know you get it… I didn't at first, but when we found your mother, I knew… I saw your walls break down, and I knew…"

"Booth…" she closed her eyes as the tears cascaded over her cheeks, "How am I gonna do this?" she barely whispered.

"Together… with me, as partners, as friends… like we always do…"

She gave him a weak, tear-filled smile, "Thank-you…"


	5. Game Plan

**Game Plan**

_** Did he say Brennanite's? **_

"So what's the game plan?"

He had gathered up Temperance and Andy, and taken them home to Bones apartment. Andy quickly fell into a deep sleep almost the instant he was placed in his crib. He thanked God Angela saw fit to skip the babies nap time, and wear him out.

"What's the what?" she sat with a mug of tea and handed him one of black coffee…

He smiled at her, she really needed a book titled, "Slang-Terms, Sarcasm, Pop-Culture References, Innuendos, and Hyperboles: For Dummies", but then again… if she got it, then she wouldn't be his Bones, the one he loved, and hated seeing like this, "Bones, I meant what are we going to do tomorrow… with Haley and Emma?"

"We're going to go pick them up; it's actually only about a two-minute drive to the house they're at, from here… you can stay here in my guest room tonight… if you want… its already made up…"

"Ok…" he knew that was Bones, subtle way, of asking him to stay… how could he say no?

"Bring them back here and…" she sighed, "and tell them…"


	6. Hold Me?

**Hold Me?**

_** No touching Oliver... **_

Booth woke from his sleep in Bones rather comfy, guest bed.

"Why did I…"

Then he heard it… a soft crying noise, and it wasn't Andy…

"Shit…" Booth rolled out of the bed, throwing the sheet and ran towards Bones room.

"Bones?" he looked around her room, but couldn't find her. "Bones, where are you? I need to know you're okay…" then he found her… curled up in a dark corner, softly weeping. "Bones…" he rushed to her.

"I'm not…" she hyperventilated, "strong… e-… nough…" she wailed…

He pulled her into a tight hug and she instinctively threw her arms around his neck.

"You are, Temp, you are the strongest most capable woman, I know." He stroked back her hair and cradled her against his naked body. Oh, he should have put on pants… as he sat, he wore only boxers…

"Hold me?" she sniffled.

"Bones, I kinda already am…"

"No… I mean tonight? Make me strong? Please?"

Yep, definitely should have stopped for pants, "Of course Bones, I'll stay as long as you need me…"


	7. Need PANT'S!

**Need PANT'S!**

_** Okay, uh, I'm a genius and I'm confused. **_

They laid in her bed together, spooned. Booth's strong front, melded against Brennan's soft back.

Brennan had cried a good three hours on the floor, until she finally had passed out and Booth had carried her gently to bed. As he had promised, he still held onto her. Perhaps a bit to tightly for a simple friend comforting another friend… but for the first time, in a long time he was comfortable. Really and truly comfortable, which should have been a warning sign enough. It should have made him un-curl from her warm, soft body… but it'd been so long since he had felt this comfortable.

Some nights he'd wake up screaming from the nightmares… no, the memories. Other times he'd lie awake thinking about the number 49, how perfect it was until he'd become a sniper. Now it was an evil, deranged number. It was an ugly number, and felt way too high. Sometimes he'd stare at his ceiling for hours contemplating the most recent case, how was the victims family doing? Did they get the right person? How many more, horrific people were in this world? Who would commit even more disgusting, grotesque crimes…

But right now? All he could think was, "God… do I need pant's…"


	8. Good Morning, Meah

**Good Morning, Meah…**

_** Every man in this country would like to sleep with you! **_

She woke up surrounded by a yummy warmth; it felt so good she snuggled back down into it.

Booth woke when he felt a slight pressure moving on his abdomen. It was Bones… snuggling back into him.

After he had dozed off, his arms had somehow snaked around her upper body… almost in a protective manner. His left leg had swung over hers and held her tight to his body. The funny part was how well she fit to his body, as if she were made to fit to only his. He was sure she'd have something scientific to say about that. Something along the lines of a certain percentage of women are shaped one way, therefore a certain percentage would fit to your body… nope, only Bones… his Bones…

"Hey Bones…" he nudged her shoulder. All she did was grunt and snuggle deeper into him. He smiled, "Bones…" he whispered in her ear, "Wakey-wakey, eggs and bak-ey…"

"Meah…" she rolled over, now facing Booth. Her warm breath bounced off his chest and tickled his hair. Her brow scrunched in an adorable furrow.

"I'll tickle you…"

"I'm up…" she shot-up in bed, with the dizziness of just waking up she almost fell back down, but steadied herself, "I'm up…"

Booth laughed at her, "You're ticklish… aren't you Bones…"

"Shut-up…" she rolled out of her bed, throwing the comforter at his face.

He continued laughing, as he too got out of her bed.

She stopped and swallowed heavily at his appearance. He was only wearing a pair of Scooby-Doo boxers.

He noticed her gaze on his boxers. "Parker got 'em for me for Christmas last year…"

She simply nodded and turned towards her door, "I'm gonna go get Andy… and make some breakfast…"

About ten minutes passed, and Booth finally made a mad dash for her guest room… and his pants.


	9. Pancakes

**Pancakes**

_** He's got warm and reassuring brown eyes, and he's capable of great violence. **_

"Pancake's okay with you Booth?" Andy once again happily swung in his baby swing, as Bones flipped a pancake.

"That actually sounds great Bones!" he swung into one of her island's swivel chairs and spun.

"You're such a child…" she laughed shaking her head.

He stuck his tongue out. "How's my man Andy this morning?"

"Happy…" she smiled sadly, "not a care in the world… I kinda wish I were an infant again."

He reached his hand across the counter, "Hey… it'll be all right… not right away, but the pain, it'll start to taper off…"

"How would you know?" she spoke almost spiteful.

He sighed, "I never told you or anyone besides Rebecca and Parker, but… my dad killed himself…" he breathed in and out again. "It hurt so bad some days I thought I couldn't breathe. I tried to kill myself too… I was hanging and my grandfather found me, cut me down, and took me to the hospital."

"That's what you meant… in Sweets' office, about your grandfather saving you?"

"Yeah…"

She squeezed his hand, "I'm sorry Booth…"

"It's okay…" he smiled at her. "As I said, it tapers off. A little at a time, but you gotta be here for those girls. Okay? I'll be here for you, but you gotta be there for them okay?" he looked into her eyes, "Promise me?"

"Okay…" she sniffled, "And Booth?"

"Yeah?" he smiled at her.

"The pancakes are burning…"


	10. Breaking The News

**Breaking The News**

_** It's called a vagina. **_

"I can't do this Booth…" she chattered nervously as he drove.

"Temp… calm, breathe… don't start hyperventilating again." He looked over at her as they stopped for a red-light. "Remember what I said… just hold it together for them and then I'll be there for you…"

She nodded, sobering herself. "So you want me to lie to them? Tell them everything is okay? I'm okay? Nothing's wrong at all?"

"No Bones…" he sighed in frustration, not at her, but with himself. For not knowing how to properly explain this to her. "Let them see that even though you're hurting, you're attempting to work through the pain. And that you'll help them work through it… as best you can…" he smiled and added, "And Uncle Booth will be there to if they need him…" to lighten the mood.

As the light changed to green, she laughed a little and wiped away her tears, "Uncle Booth? That sounds like that John Candy movie…"

"Uncle Buck?" he just looked forward and cracked a smile, "Buck and Wanda… Oh God… I could really be Uncle Buck…"

"You're so weird…" her smile faded as they pulled into the driveway of their destination.

"We're here Bones… you ready?" he put the car into park, and shut off the engine.

"No… but I don't think I'll ever be, so let's just get it over with? Huh?" she spoke quickly and quietly as she got out of the S.U.V.

Her and Booth both stared at the door for a moment and then Brennan finally knocked on it.


	11. Rude Awakening

**Rude Awakening**

_** I don't want to be a sexy scientist. **_

"Hi, my name is Tina. How can I help you?" the woman whom answered the door said with a bright sun-shiny smile on her face.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan; I'm Emma and Haley's Aunt?"

"Oh, Oh! Of course!" she lightly smacked her forehead, "Russ' famous baby sister! He always talks about you! He's so proud of you."

That hit her like a blow to the stomach. "Yeah…" she barely whispered.

"But I don't understand… why are you here?"

Booth grabbed that one, "Umm… Tina? Is it?"

"Who are you? The boyfriend? Russ didn't say anything about a boyfriend, why are you two here?"

"No… I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth. I'm her partner… and you see Mam, Russ and Amy…" he glanced at Brennan to make sure she was okay for the moment. "They were killed… in a car accident."

Brennan just stared at the porch under her feet.

"Oh my God!" Tina burst into tears.

"I'm here to tell the girls, and I'm going to take legal custody of them as well… it's what Russ wanted."

"They're… they're umm… still asleep," she wiped away her tears, "Come in, both of you… can I get you some tea… or some coffee maybe?"

"Unless you have Jack Daniels handy, I'll be fine…" Temperance stated, walking into the woman's house. Booth following her in as Tina closed the door.

"They umm… should be up soon…" it was obvious Tina really had no clue of an idea, of what to say to Brennan. "I'm just gonna… I'll just go check on the girls and see if anyone's awake yet… they fell asleep at about 10 last night. So they should be up soon… I'll be right back…" and with that she scurried off.

"I'm nervous Booth… what if I do this wrong?"

"You won't… I promise you."

"How can you promise me that?"

"I have faith in you…"

"Aunt Tempe?" a sleepy and obviously just woken up Emma rubbed her eye and yawned.

"Why are you here?" Haley finished for her still yawning sister.

"I'm here to pick you up…" she tried to smile without crying.

"Kay…" they both said suspiciously.

"We'll go pack up…" Haley dragged her teddy-bear and sister back into the other room.

About fifteen minutes later, the girls came out dressed and packed, Emma still yawning.

"We're…" Emma started.

"…Ready!" Haley finished.

Brennan turned to Booth with a tear in her eye, "Russ and I used to do that…" she whispered so only he could hear her.

He looked back at her sympathetically, "Do what Bones?"

"Get a syncopated rhythm of sentence's going…" she sighed.

"Huh?"

"We finished each other's sentences…" she went to the girls, "Come on… let's go…" and with that she took their two outstretched hands, and headed for the door, Booth once again following.

"Bye Mrs. Tina!" both of the girl's yelled, probably waking the other girl's up.

"Bye girls…" she had puffy eyes when she poked around the corner to wave good-bye to the girls. She met Brennan's eyes for only a moment, but it was enough for even Brennan to understand she'd be there if she needed someone.

After what seemed like the longest drive of Brennan's life, which in all actuality was only seven minutes… they arrived at Bones apartment building.

"Aunt Tempe?" Emma tapped her shoulder.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Where are mom and Russ?"

"Come inside and I'll explain… okay?"

"Okay…" she agreed, more than a little reluctantly.

She brought the girls up to her apartment, as Booth followed with there bags.

Once in the apartment, the girls plopped on the couch.

"All right…" Emma started.

"…explain." Haley finished for her, once again.

Booth came in and closed the door. He watched as Temperance sat on the oak coffee table in front of the sofa, and starred at the floor.

"Girls… you know your mom and Russ both loved you very much…"

"You mean love, Aunt Tempe…" Haley corrected her.

Brennan glanced up at Haley, and then Emma, "Yeah…" she whispered.

"Aunt Tempe… is you okay?" Emma asked timidly.

"No matter how I tell you girls this… it's gonna hurt… it's gonna make you sad…" she sighed, might as well get it over with, "Yesterday after they dropped you off, they went out to dinner… on their way back home… they were hit by a drunk driver… they…" she started crying now, "They were killed…"


	12. Liar!

**Liar!**

_** Well, that's like me saying that I don't want to be a sexy FBI agent. We can't change who we are. **_

"You're lying!" Haley burst into tears.

Booth knew this could happen… he set down there bags in the living room.

"Liar!" Emma screamed at her.

"I'm sorry…" Brennan sobbed.

Oh crap… not one, not two, but three! Three, three… crying girls… crap…

Booth sat next to Bones on the table. "Girls… you know she's not lying…"

"No…" Emma started.

"Russ promised…" Haley continued.

"He'd always be here…" Haley said, barely above a whisper.

"If it helps…" Brennan started, "he didn't choose it, he didn't want it…"

"Where's Grandpa Max?" Haley sniffled.

"We don't know…" she sighed, "We're trying to find him…"

"I don't wanna go live with strangers!" Emma wailed.

"You're not going too…" Temperance straightened, "You're gonna live with me… it's… it's what Russ wanted, and even though I've only known you girls a short while, I love you… you're my favorite niece's!"

Haley smiled.

"We're your only nieces…" they said together.

"They're really gone…" Haley finally spoke.

"…aren't they?" Emma finished for her sister.

"Yeah…" Bones started, "They are…"

Booth squeezed her shoulder, as she sniffled.

"As Angela would say… This sucks…"


	13. New Sleeping Arrangements

**New Sleeping Arrangements**

_** I'd be hot! Smokin' hot! **_

Booth had gone back to his apartment to get clothes and go back to Bones apartment, while she took the girls to get some of their things from their house and pick up Andy from Angela's.

Once everyone was back at Brennan's apartment, she realized a dilemma… she had a three-bedroom apartment and five people…

"Girls, I have a king-sized bed in the room you two are getting, but I have the other king-sized bed from the other room that's now Andy's nursery, in storage… are you okay with sharing a bed tonight? And I'll get the other one out of storage tomorrow?" she almost crossed her fingers.

"Yeah… it'll be like another sleep-over Aunt Tempe!" Haley tried her hardest to sound excited, but Brennan knew she wanted to cry. This little girl wanted to be so strong.

As the girl's took their suitcases into their new room, Booth helped Brennan put Andy in the nursery.

"Umm… Booth… seeing as I just gave your room to the girls…"

"I can stay on the couch."

"Booth… no, your back."

"Your couch is comfier than mine… It's fine."

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to sleep in my bed…"

"Bones, it's your house… I can't make you sleep on the couch…"

"Who said I was going to?"

His eyebrows rose, "Huh?"

"Not like sex… like Haley said… a sleep-over…" she sighed, "It's a king-sized bed. You sleep on one side, and I'll sleep on the other… okay? We're both adults… I'm quite sure we're capable of doing that…"

"Yeah…" he coughed. "All right…"


	14. The Morning After

**The Morning After**

_** I'm never gonna make you fall, I'm always here. **_

The next morning Booth woke-up feeling more rested than he had in a long-time. And as he gained more and more of his consciousness he realized why.

Somehow during the night they had gone from opposite sides of the bed, with their backs to each other, to turned around, facing one another, and completely intertwined.

'Crap!' he thought, 'this is exactly what I didn't want to happen!'

He slowly un-wrapped himself from Bones' body and gently got out of the bed. Thankfully without waking her up.

As she snuggled deeper into the bed, Booth crept out to the kitchen to make breakfast. Only to notice that Haley and Emma were already up, coloring and watching "What's New Scooby-Doo?" on Cartoon-Network.

"Hi, Mr. Booth…" Haley waved from the living room.

"Hi girls, what do you guys want for breakfast?"

The girls took one look at each other, and then back at Booth. "Scrambled-eggs and cheese!" they both shouted at once.

"Okay…" he chuckled, "Shhh… your Aunt Tempe is still asleep." He smiled at them.

Emma padded over to the kitchen quickly, "Hey Mr. Booth?" she climbed up into a swivel chair at the island's counter.

"Hmm?" he replied, getting out a frying pan.

"Are you dating Aunt Tempe?" she asked it so innocently.

He dropped the egg he'd just taken out of the refrigerator, and Emma giggled at him.

Well… at least he could make her laugh.


	15. Explanation Please?

**Explanation Please?**

_** Nothing can happen to her, Okay. If anything happens to her (vicodin kicking in)...You know that silky black hair...that soft skin... **_

"Well are you?" Haley had joined her sister at the counter.

"No…" and that's all he said.

"Then…" Emma started.

"Why were you in her room with her?" Haley took over.

"All night?!" Emma added in there.

"Umm…" he laughed nervously.

"It was a sleep-over… just like you two had…" Brennan sat down at the counter and saved Booth's butt. She put her head in her hands and smiled at Booth, "What's for breakfast?"

All three of them just stared in amazement at her.

"What?" she looked back and forth between the three of them. "I'm sorry… it's just… well, I slept good last night… better than I have in a while…"

Haley raised her eyebrows at her Aunt, and Emma just giggled.

"Whatever…" Brennan sighed, exasperated. "I'm going to go get Andy."

Both girls giggled a little bit more as Brennan walked away, towards Andy's nursery.

Well… at least I can still make 'em laugh…


	16. My Immortal

**My Immortal**

_** I'd be hot! Smokin' hot! **_

"I hate this Booth…" they were, for a lack of better terms, coffin shopping.

"I know Temp… I know…" he reached out and took her hand, "You wanna take a break? Go somewhere else?" he forced her to look at him.

"No…" she sniffled, "This one for Russ," she pointed to a mahogany coffin with antique style black polished metal handles. "And… and this one for Amy…" it was exquisite white marble with mother of pearl inlayed silver handles.

She sighed heavily, "What's next?" she turned back towards the funeral director.

"I need to know approximately how many seats you'd like to reserve, if you will be ordering any flowers through us, what type of flowers you'll want to be available for tossing on the gravesites, if you will need our catering service, if so what food's you'll want, and the amounts of each, you still need to pick out the tombstones, or a joint tombstone, we still need the address for the burial site, and if you'd like tents and outdoor seating?" he droned on, while looking at a list on his clip-board. It annoyed Booth… a little too much.

"It's too much!" she slammed her eyes shut, and screamed at the obviously incompetent funeral director, while Booth contemplated shooting him in the foot.

"Temp, come here…" he hugged her close, "I'll get back to you…" he gritted out, barely remaining civil, making the chubby bastard jump.

"Come on, we're gonna go home and take a rest ok? We'll pick up some lunch, and then later we'll get the kids from Angela… Royal Diner?"

"Yeah," she sniffled… "I want French fries…"

"Ok, whatever you want Bones." And he meant it.

"And a… a steak!"


	17. Comfort Food

**Comfort Food**

_** Look, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of your friends but, next time you should identify yourself before attacking me. **_

"I still can't believe you're eating a steak!"

"Booth, I used to eat meat up until about a year or so ago… it's simply a, comfort food…"

"Temp… brownies, cake, cookies… those are comfort foods… not a half pound slab of beef…"

"It's not like I'm eating pie… fruit pie I mean…" she smiled.

"That would be a travesty…" he poked her nose affectionately, and sighed in defeat, "whatever you say…"

She just smiled again. It seemed like the only times she smiled anymore she was with him, nine times out of ten it was because of him… and strangely? She liked that… she smiled brighter.

"What?" Booth asked, a little bit more than nervous… why was she smiling? All he did was poke the tip of her nose… he'd done that before… she hadn't ever smiled that much because of it…

"Nothing…" she shook her head and looked down at her plate again.

"Temp?" he started, a little concerned now… she always, always said what was on her mind… and then some. "Seriously, what's up?"

"The sky?" she smiled, since hanging around and working with Booth, her jokes had actually become more funny… it was all Booth… she smiled, yet again.

"Ha-ha, I'm serious… spill…" he pointed at her with his fork.

"What?" her little scrunched up, obviously confused face was more than adorable to Booth. "Why would I spill something?"

He laughed, "No… Temp, I meant… like tell me…"

"Oh… why do you even talk to me…" she shook her head again, trying to hide her blush behind a curtain of auburn hair. "It's probably more trouble than it's worth…"

"Hey…" he thumbed a piece of hair out of her face and gently placed it behind her ear. "No picking on my friend… she'd had a bad week…" he smiled at her, "And I'll have you know, you've increased my vocabulary, and I know how to say skull in twelve almost thirteen different languages… and I just feel all around smarter than I did five years ago… before I met your stubborn lil' self, and"

She put her hand over his mouth, "Ok! I get the picture… I was only joking anyway…" then she stopped eating and looked up at him again, "You think I'm stubborn?"

"I'm not…"

It was his turn to cover her mouth, "Proof!" he pointed at her with his other hand.

She licked his hand, "Eww Bones!" he pulled his hand back and wiped it off on his pants leg.

She stuck her tongue out at him cutely. "Don't shush me… and I won't." she smiled defiantly.

"But you just did it to me…" he pointed out.

"Yeah… well… I'm allowed to…" she smirked; she was trying to pull up every childish fight she'd ever had during her pre-teen years.

"Oh really? And why, exactly, is that?" Please be a long, drawn-out explanation, he internally begged.

Well… because… I said so?" she paused, "A-ha! Because I have a doctorate?" she thought harder, "Because I'm a girl? Because…"

He leaned across the table and kissed her, "You're not the only one allowed to shush someone… so shush…" he smirked.

She almost climbed over the table to kiss him back. She had no idea what she was doing, this was crazy! This was her partner! What about their line!?

Screw the line… actually she was going to screw him…

Oh God! This was going so much better than he'd originally planned. He'd just wanted a small peck on her lips to taste her and shut her beautiful mouth, all at once… now? Now she had worked her way around the table to sit on his lap, and was making love to his mouth! There was just no other way to describe it… her tongue was running over the roof of his mouth, over his tongue, and over his teeth… it was like his mouth was getting head… oh he should not have thought of that, now he was getting hard… er, he was always half way there when he was around her, but her sitting on his lap… she was definitely, going to notice… he threw there dishes off the table and pinned her to it, and finally fought back her tongue with his.

"Booth…" she moaned gaspingly, as he trailed kisses, tiny licks, nibbles, and nips down her throat and across her collar bone. She ran her fingers through his hair, as he worked closer to her breasts; he looked up at her, asking for approval.

All she could manage was to nod her head yes breathlessly. When he went down to start again, by some miraculous strength, she stopped him. "Bedroom…" she barely whispered.

He was shocked… he'd almost taken her, on her dining room table… "Yeah… ok…" he helped her up.

She went ahead of him to check herself in her mirror.

He almost didn't go, what was she doing? This was nuts, but if he left he'd never get to tell her why it was nuts…

"Bones…" he entered her room running his hand through his hair, "we…"

Her face dropped, "It's ok, I get it…" she smiled sadly, what had she been thinking? He was Booth! Special Agent Seeley Booth… and she was just… Bones…

"No, no…" he lifted her face to meet his, she looked ready to cry… and it was because of him, he'd committed the same crime he'd wanted to punish that bumbling cop, and that idiotic funeral director for… GOD HE WAS SO STUPID! "Bones… Temp, I don't want to be just another kind of 'comfort food' if we're together, I want it for more than one night… do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah…" she whispered… "But who said I wanted comfort food?"


	18. Come Again?

**Come Again?**

_** If you drive one more block, I am screaming kidnap out the window. **_

I'm choosing to ignore the fact that Sweets didn't really say what I say he said, until 4th season…

"Ok Bones… your brain works a little bit faster than mine… explain what you just said?" he was still reeling a little from pure, refined, utter shock.

"I said…"

"I know what you said, explain it…" he crossed his arms and looked down at her. Was she nervous? Bones was never nervous…

"Who says it would have to be a one-night stand? I mean Sweets said we use our relationship as a surrogate for other relationships… so couldn't we use it as a surrogate for other things?"

He sighed, not what he wanted to hear… "Bones… you're still not getting it… if I have you, I have to have all of you… not just sex… I'd want a…"

"Real relationship… not a surrogate one?"

He nodded; thankful she finally understood, "Like I said… your brain works faster…" he kissed her forehead.

"Why?"

He blinked. "Why… what?"

"Why do you want a relationship with me?"

"Temp…" he sat her on her bed, "You are an amazing woman. You're probably the only woman I know who would flip a gang lord on his ass for hitting on her, you're without a doubt brilliant; you're beautiful, sexy, and not afraid to speak your mind. You're stronger than you know; you never get any pop-culture references…

"And that's a good thing?" she blinked back tears, "We could never work, you're the hot, Special Agent Seeley Booth. The 'cocky' guy who always rescues the damsel in distress… who deserves a blonde 'bombshell' whose too stupid to realize how good she's got it…" She begged the tears not to fall.

Did she just call him hot?! "What if I want a brunette who knows everything?"

They fell, "Booth… I'm horrible at relationships… I destroy all of them; I couldn't even make Sully stay…"

"First of all Sully is an idiot… who the hell else would pick a boat over you? Second, you're not horrible; you just enter a relationship like you do an autopsy…"

She blinked, she'd never thought of it that way…

"You want all the facts one-hundred percent up front, you want it precise, everything done correctly… but relationships are supposed to be messy…"

She laughed.

"What now?"

"That day? About three years ago? That you had me arrested upon arrival at the airport?"

He cringed, not, one of his finer moments…

"Angela told me the same thing… She told me I should have done something messy after my break-up with Pete, I told her we never did anything messy, and she said then I wasn't doing the right things…"

He coughed, "Well I think she had a little bit different of a meaning, but yeah…"

"What could she have… oh…" it clicked.

"Yeah…"

"So, where do we go from here?" she wouldn't look at him.

"I don't know Bones… where do you want to go with it?"

She thought for about five-minutes and came to the only possible conclusion acceptable, "Relationship…" she smiled.

THANK GOD! "Ok, and as our first relationship act… why don't we go pick up the girls and Andy?" he stood and held his hand out to her.

"Ok…" she stood, without taking his hand. "Wait… don't you get Parker this weekend?"

"Yeah, but I called Rebecca and we rescheduled."

"No Booth, that's your son. I can't let nor ask you to ignore him for me… we'll pick him up too…" she picked up her purse off the floor, "Call Rebecca."

"But…"

Call, Rebecca… or I will." She kissed his cheek and went for her keys.

What had he gotten himself into now?


	19. Surrounded By Smart People!

**Surrounded By Smart People**

_** I know things that would curdle your blood... including a formula that literally curdles blood! **_

They had to practically pry Andy out of Angela's hands and kidnap Haley and Emma, whom they realized had had makeover's, from her apartment.

In the car Booth made a comment about her being a good mom once she had kids.

"If she has her way, she and Hodgins will start before they're married." She added.

He just smiled. "Auntie Bones…"

"Shut… Up…"

In the back seat the girls giggled.

"What's so funny back there?" Brennan looked in her rear-view mirror as she slowed to a stop at a red light.

"You Aunt Tempe…" Haley stifled her giggles a moment.

"… And Mr. Booth…" Emma still giggled.

"… You're…" Haley continued.

"CUTE!" they both burst out in a fit of giggles.

Brennan and Booth both blushed severely.

Booth slid down slightly lower in his seat, "Out of the mouths of babes…" he gently whispered.

Brennan just glared at him. "Not helping…"

Green light, GO!

"Temp just get us there in one piece please…"

"Aunt Tempe?" Emma stopped giggling finally, with a cough.

"We just passed your apartment…" Haley finished, confused.

"We're going to pick up Parker." She threw the answer over her shoulder as she continued driving towards Rebecca's House.

"Who?" Emma started.

"… is that?" Haley was now, very, confused.

Booth turned around, "Parker is my son, he's about your age…"

"Oh… Ok." They both just let it go with sweet little smiles.

"Their brains work faster too…" she smirked when he turned back around.

Damn it! What had he gotten himself into!


End file.
